¡Mi molesta y sexy IMOUTO!
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Natsu y Lucy son hermanos. Se separaron cuando tenían 5 y 6 años por el divorcio de Igneel y Layla. Layla se llevó a Lucy al extranjero mientras Natsu se quedó con Igneel. Después de 11 años Igneel recibe una llamada de Layla diciendo que su empresa quebró y que no podrá mantener a Lucy.Igneel lleva a Lucy para vivir en Magnolia sin saber que traerá muchos problemas a su hijo de 17
1. Introducción y personajes

¡Holaa~! Aquí escribe una Tsuki casi pero casi curada xD ya no tengo la computadora asi que estoy en la Netbook :c Bueno, ya vamos con los avisos y perfiles pero PRIMERO DE TODO:

**Aviso: **Este Fanfic NO ME PERTENECE de hecho es de Ale ^^ y la historia originalmente es del Fandom Bleach, entonces yo quería compartilo de nuevo PERO esta vez haciendo una versión de FT de Natsu y Lucy :3 ellos se estarán peleando cad por que serian Ichigo y Rukia ¿Si? Bueno, y otro aviso importante es que este Fanfic solo tiene 11 capítulos u.u y la ultima vez que publico fue el 27 de Junio de 2012 D: asi que yo seguiré la historia desde el capítulo 12 :D Bueno, basta de avisos y vamos con el pequeño texto:****

**Cosas del Fanfic y Perfiles******

Autora: alessa_21 en el fandom de Bleach

**Género:** drama, romance y comedia

**Advertencias:** lemon, lime, incesto.

**Publicaciones:** Ichiruki foros ws y en ichirukisp

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**IMPORTANTE: **Layla estará viva, pero no será la madre cariñosa y buena que nosotras conocemos, sino una madre seria y fría que no tiene afecto a sus hijos. Bueno espero que eso no las moleste.

Esta historia no solo se enfocara en la relación de Natsu y Lucy, también tendré mucho en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás personajes. También debo aclarar que la historia tendrá mucha música…pues, Natsu tendrá una banda de rock junto con sus amigos. La influencia de los malos amigos, la drogadicción y el alcoholismo, son temas también los que tratare.

**Resumen:**

Natsu Lucy son hermanos. Se separaron cuando tenía años, Por el divorcio de Igneel y Layla. Lucy se llevó a Lucy al extranjero mientras Natsu se quedó con Igneel. Natsu e Igneel de ahí no supieron nada de Lucy y Layla…  
Después de 11 años Igneel recibe una llama de Layla diciéndole que su empresa (la de Layla) quebró y no podrá mantener a Lucy, así que Igneel decide traer de vuelta a su hija de 16 años. No sabiendo este, que la llegada de su hija traerá muchos problemas a su hijo de 17 años, uno de ellos: el deseo y el amor.

**Personajes principales**

_Natsu Dragneel:_ un chico de cabellos rosa, ojos jade [verdes], cuerpo que cualquier chico envidiaría, tiene 17 años. En personalidad Natsu es arrogante, mujeriego, travieso, pervertido, curioso, celoso, molestoso sobre todo con Lucy su hermana menor, de vez en cuando es chistoso, y cuando se lo propone es cariñoso y muy romántico.  
Tiene de novia a la chica más simpática de la escuela: Lisanna Strauss.  
Tiene como mejor amigo (aunque él no lo acepte) a Gray Fullbuster.

_Lucy Heartfilia:_ es una chica de cabello rubios, ojos chocolates, con un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, tiene 16 años. En personalidad es una chica muy amable, sincera, molestosa, un poco seria, es directa y odia a los hombres mujeriegos, eso hace que le guarde un pequeño rencor a Natsu, su hermano mayor.  
No tiene enamorado, pero en su antigua escuela era la chica más linda de todas no solo en físico sino también en personalidad, haciendo que la mayoría de chicas la odien.  
No tenía amigas, hasta que se muda a vivir con su padre y su hermano a Magnolia y ahí conoce a Levy Mcgarden quien se vuelve su mejor amiga.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos luego! :3

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!

_By_: n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n | n^n/**Tobiume-tan**\n^n


	2. Atracción

Primer capítulo de "¡Mi molesta y sexy IMOUTO!" espero que le guste nwn recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece. Al final del Fanfic contestaré reviews****

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

_"Guarda tus lágrimas para la victoria" –Natsu Dragneel. Daimatou Enbu-__****_

Chapter I: Atracción

**Natsu Pov:**

Llevaba ya un mes en la escuela y todavía no terminaba acostumbrándose, simplemente le aburría estar levantándose todos los días (excepto los fines de semanas) a la misma hora, desayunar a la misma hora, bañarse y cambiarse a la misma hora y luego ir a la escuela. Prácticamente su vida se podría describir en tres palabras "un poco aburrida". ¿Un poco aburrida?, si, solo un poco. No podía quejarse que aparte de la escuela y su familia al que él consideraba "aburrida", habían otras cosas que definitivamente le agradaban en gran extremo. Una de esas cosas era sin duda el placer de **sentir**.

Tenía 17 años y ya había experimentado el placer de estar con alguien en la ¿cama?, no, el ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y en muchos lugares con muchas chicas al que él consideraba perras. Su novia Lisanna Strauss, la mujer más deseada y bella de la escuela por la cual más de la mitad de la escuela babeaba por ella, había también contribuido muchas veces en su enseñanza acerca de lo que él llamaba **sexo**.

En su casa solo vivía el y su padre, mas no recordaba a nadie más, solo a una. Una mujer a la que siempre soñó alguna vez ver, su madre. Lo único que recordaba de ella era sus cabellos color amarillo dorado y sus ojos color marrones achocolatados, pero también recordaba lo muy poco que su madre le había dado y querido. Lo único que le había dicho su padre acerca de esta mujer, era muy poco, su padre y ella al tener ya 6 años de casados se divorciaron, su madre se fue de la casa dejándolo a él y a su padre solos. Después de eso nunca más supo nada de ella.

-¡joven Natsu!- escucho una voz llamarlo desde la puerta- ¡su padre ya está por llegar! ¡Despierte por favor!- la voz de la mujer seguía escuchándose.

-mm…- no respondió

-¡joven despierte por favor!- seguía rogando la mucama del otro lado de la puerta.

Con los ojos cerrados aun, agarro la frazada que tapaba su cuerpo y se lo llevo a su rostro tapándose toda la cara y la cabeza con ella, con la pura intención de no escuchar los gritos de la mucama.  
Pero fue imposible.

Los gritos de la mucama dejaron de escucharse, para después escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe y escuchar los gritos más escandalosos que había escuchado en su vida.

-¡Natsu, imbécil, levántate!- grito un joven de cabellera amarila.

-¡vete de aquí Rubio Oxigenado!- respondió Natsu.

-¡tu padre está por llegar y si no te encuentra en la sala principal te vas llevar una gran paliza!- grito de nuevo el rubio.

-¡y eso a mí que!-grito

¡Oh, dios! ¿¡Es que acaso nadie lo podía dejar en paz!? Recién acababa de llegar de su noche loca, eran todavía las 11:00 am y el recién había llegado a las 9:00 am, solo había dormido 2 malditas horas.

**Fin Natsu Pov**

Normal Pov

-¡Natsu maldita sea LEVANTATE!- el Rubio empezó a jalarlo de los pies.  
Rápidamente Natsu al sentir el tacto de Sting, se agarro automáticamente de la cómoda de su cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Fue así como empezó una de las batallas entre Natsu y Sting, Natsu se sostenía cada vez más fuerte de la cómoda y Sting jalándolo lo más fuerte posible para lograr que el desgraciado de Natsu se levantara.

-¡suéltame maldito imbécil, joder!- gritaba Natsu, abriendo por fin sus ojos.

Sting jalo aun más. Logrando que por fin Natsu callera de la cama

-Joven Natsu, por favor vaya a bañarse su padre no tardara en venir- le dijo la mucama que había presenciado la pequeña pelea entre el pelirosado y el rubio.

Natsu no dijo nada. Solo se levantó del suelo agarro sus pantuflas, se los puso y sin mirar a nadie salió de su habitación.

-

**Natsu Pov:**

Se encontraba ya en el baño de su gran casa, empezó a desvestirse y sin apuro se metió a la bañera con agua tibia.

-ohh!- bostezo

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo estaba totalmente muerto, su estomago no aguantaría ni una pizca de alimento, sus ojos se cerraban por si solos. Agarro un pequeño espejo que se encontraba a su alcance y se miro y fue lo peor que vio.

Terribles ojeras.

Llevaba aproximadamente 4 días saliendo todas las noches a cualquier discoteca junto con sus "amigos" y su querida novia. 4 días de diversión total, bebía, bailaba, peleaba, insultaba y por último y más importante de todos: 4 días de sexo con su novia.

Ya no quiso recordar nada más de sus 4 días de locura. Quiso relajarse un poco de todo, agarro la esponja y empezó a frotarlo en su cuerpo. El agua estaba realmente refrescante.

Ya después de varios minutos decidió salir de la bañera, agarro la toalla y se lo envolvió en la cintura, salió del baño dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ya en ella, fue hacia su ropero y saco una bermuda y una camisa fresca.

-¡Natsu! ¡Tu padre ya llego!- grito Sting desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- dile que ya bajo- respondió el pelirosado un poco fastidiado.

Cuando termino de vestirse, salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala principal de la casa.

¡Mierda!, había olvidado por completo que su padre llegaría hoy de Canadá, y de seguro se molestaría con el por las grandes ojeras que traía, y por la cara de borracho que traía… ¡dios! ¡Si parecía como si se hubiera drogado toda la noche!, empezó a caminar más lento de lo que acostumbraba. El simple hecho de recordar a su padre hacia que sus ánimos de verlo se desvanecieran en cada paso que daba.

Si mal no recordaba su padre hace unos 2 días le había llamado al celular diciendo que pronto llegaría y que traería un "pequeño" regalito, que según el alegraría la vida de los dos. La verdad es que no le importaba en los más mínimo aquel regalo que su padre traería, de seguro seria un nuevo auto, o quizás un nuevo departamento… ¡pero en fin!, solo eran cosas materiales… nada del otro mundo.

Llego a la puerta de la sal principal, por alguna razón sentía un poco de nervios abrir aquella puerta al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Agarro la manija y le dio una vuelta, abriendo así la gran puerta.

Al entrar a la inmensa sala se dio cuenta que no solo estaba él y su padre, sino que había una pequeña joven sentada al costado de su padre.  
La miro a los ojos al igual que ella.

¡Dios sabe de dónde salió aquella chica! ¡Era hermosa!, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, su cabello era rubio que brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, ¿sus ojos?... sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, la piel de aquella chica era todo un caso, era blanca y tenía la idea de que era totalmente suave. Empezó a tener pensamientos pervertidos.

Se fijo un poco más en su pequeño cuerpo. Sus pechos eran grandes. Tenía el estomago plano, su cintura era perfecta al igual que sus caderas…! Y dios!,! sus piernas!... eran largas y a su parecer "muy suaves". Empezó a ver la vestimenta de la hermosa rubia que tenia al frente, llevaba un short dril color blanco y una blusa morada, sandalias moradas que en medio traían una pequeña cabecita de un conejo. El cabello lo traía recogido en un simple pero elegante moño.

-¿Natsu?- escucho una voz- tierra llamando a Natsu- repitió la voz

- ¡NATSUU!- grito el padre del oji jade, dándole un puñete al joven que lo dejo "K.O".

-¡¿Qué te pasa viejo idiota?!- grito Natsu, tirado en el sillón

-¡no me hacías caso, imbécil!- le respondió su padre, con cara triste

-jijijiji- se escucho una pequeña risita en la sala

-¡ves! ¡Hasta Lucy se está riendo de tu idiotez!- dijo el padre muy satisfecho de su acción

"_¿con que Lucy, eh_?", pensó Natsu "_su nombre es Lucy_"

-Natsu, hijo. Ven siéntate- lo llamo su padre

**Normal Pov:**

-ya estoy sentado, viejo idiota- Natsu lo miro con cara de "¬¬"

-ya bueno…- Igneel se sentó al costado de Lucy- ¿no me das la bienvenida?- le pregunto

-bienvenido- Natsu hablo muy frio

-¡que malo!- el padre quiso tirarse para abrazarlo, pero Natsu fue más rápido y lo esquivo, haciendo que el pobre padre se estrellase en uno de los cuadros que había en la casa.

-empieza a hablar, viejo pervertido- por la cabeza del pelirosado se asomo un par de venitas al estilo anime

-bueno…- el padre se paro y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento- antes quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿a quién?- dijo Natsu mirando intensamente a Lucy

-Natsu, ella es Lucy- comenzó el padre

A Natsu se le metió una y mil ideas en la cabeza acerca de lo que podía ser Lucy, quizás sería una chica que su padre por buena gente traería para que pase algunos días con ellos, quizás sería una amiga de su padre, o quizás una p…, decido esa idea de su cabeza, no quiso pensar eso de aquella hermosa chica.

-tu hermana- finalizo el padre con una cara muy seria.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Natsu.

Habían pasado muchas ideas por su cabeza acerca de lo que era Lucy, todas con mucho sentido, pero… ¡esto que le había dicho su padre!, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado…

-¿mi hermana?- repitió Natsu aún más sorprendido que antes.

-así es- respondió el padre

**-To be continued-**

Ojala les haya gustado el primer cap n.n y tiene errores de ortografía por qué no tenía ganas de corregirlo xD Bueno, respuestas de reviews:

**Carlie-chan: ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! ^3^ espero que te haya gustado x3**

Neko Heartgneel: Gracias n3n (Momoka: _**Aunque la historia no es tuya… **_***susurro*) ¡Callate! ¡Tsuki solo quería disfrutar una opinión! *Llorando en un rincón* dejando de lado las raras discusiones conmigo misma, la verdad que para mi la introducción también es muy buena ^w^**

Mislu: ¡Gracias! Desearía que Ale-chan tuviera una cuenta de FF para ver estas grandiosas opiniones :'3

¡Ya esta! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

.

.

.

.

.

.  
¿Me dejan su opinión? *Cara de perrita abandonado* (Momoka: ¡Oh vamos! No pueden resistirse a esa cara *Señalando y mostrando la cara de Tsuki*)

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!

_By_: n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n | n^n/**Tobiume-tan**\n^n


	3. Dragneel

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows :3 al final contesto los reviews, ¡AH! ¡Tú! ¡Sí, tú! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FANFIC! (/=3=)7 

* * *

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

_"Lo que una vez se ha perdido, jamas regresará…" |Ciel Phantomhive – Kuroshitsuji |(Yurie y todas las demás personalidades: ¡ALEJENSÉ! ¡CIEL-SAMA Y SEBASTIAN-SAMA SON SOLO MIOSS~!)_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Dragneel

**Natsu Pov:  
**  
No supo el momento ni la hora en que su mente empezó a dar vueltas, era increíble la cantidad de preguntas que se le formaban en su mente, y todas sin respuesta.

_"Hermana"._

Por primera vez en toda su corta vida, no supo el significado de aquella palabra.

**Fin Natsu Pov**

Normal Pov:

-Lucy, te presento a tu hermano. Natsu Dragneel- le dijo el padre a la rubia.

-Natsu, ella es tu hermana, Lucy Dragneel- esta vez Igneel se dirigió a su hijo mayor.

Natsu todavía en su estado de "shock", mirando a Lucy como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-mucho gusto- la voz de Lucy lo despertó de golpe, haciéndolo caer de sus locas fantasías y sus preguntas realistas.

-igualmente- automáticamente respondió.

Lucy solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

-bueno, Lucy, será mejor que vayas a instalarte. Las mucamas te dirán donde será tu nueva habitación- le dijo Igneel- yo tengo que hablar con Natsu.- le sonrió

-de seguro está muy confundido- finalizo el padre.

-está bien- respondió Lucy, caminando hacia la salida de la gran sala.

Una vez cuando la pelinegra desapareció de la habitación siendo seguida por la mirada de ambos hombres. Igneel volteo a ver a su hijo mayor que estaba más blanco que un fantasma.

-sé que debes estar muy confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.- Igneel estaba con el rostro muy serio.

-lo estoy- respondió Natsu secamente.

- te lo voy a explicar-

- ¿pues qué esperas?, empieza- su voz era fría y cortante.

-bien, quiero ser directo y no hacerme tantos rodeos- lo mira fríamente

-perfecto- respondió Natsu

-Ella nació cuando tú tenías solo 1 año, para ese entonces tu madre y yo ya teníamos problemas de pareja. Layla ya quería el divorcio, pero yo no se lo permití por Lucy, no quería que ella creciera con una familia rota.- su rostro se entristeció

Natsu solo se mantenía callado mientras su padre le contaba acerca del tema de Lucy.

-pasaron los años y tu madre cada vez estaba más cansada que antes, me pedía gritos que le diera el divorcio, pero, yo no aceptaba.- su rostro mostro un poco de amargura.

- pasaron los años, tú ya tenías 6 años y Lucy 5. Ustedes eran muy unidos, Lucy no dejaba de perseguirte y tú la cuidabas a cada momento, incluso iban al baño los dos juntos- el rostro de Igneel mostro una pequeña sonrisa.- pero justo ese año, cuando Lucy cumplía 5 años.  
Layla, se la llevo...- finalizo el padre

El ambiente en la sala era muy tenso.

Natsu solo lo miraba con una mirada muy seria e Igneel contaba todo lo sucedido con la cabeza baja.

_"se la llevo"_, esa frase resonó en la mente de Natsu. Su mente era una confusión.

-quizás tu no la recuerdes pues cuando Layla se llevó a Lucy, tu aun eras un niño de 6 años y los pocos recuerdos que te quedaron solo fueron de Layla.

-¿y por qué se la llevo… solo a ella?- pregunto un tanto triste, bajando la cabeza.

-la verdad… no lo sé hijo-

-hmp

-cuando estaba haya en Canadá, recibí una llamada- dijo el padre

-¿de quién?- respondió Natsu, volviendo a alzar su cabeza en dirección a Igneel.

-era Layla. Diciéndome que su empresa acababa de caer…-el rostro de Igneel se puso serio- me pidió que cuidara a Lucy, que ella no podría mantenerla.

-mmm…

-yo acepte muy gustoso. Lucy al fin estaría a mi lado, como debió de estar hace mucho- Igneel volvió a agachar su rostro y espero unos minutos para hacerle la verdadera pregunta- ¿estás de acuerdo que Lucy-chan se quede con nosotros?

-pregunta tonta-respondió Natsu- es mi… hermana…como no la voy a querer en casa- le costó decir la palabra "hermana".

-gracias- finalizo la conversación.

**Fin pov Normal**

Se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama para ser exactos. Tenía los audífonos puestos escuchando la música en muy alto volumen.

Hace ya aproximadamente 1 hora había terminado de hablar con su padre y lo único que le apetecía en eso momentos era sin duda, una buena siesta de medio día.

Quiso dejarse llevar por la música que escuchaba en esos momentos, pero le era imposible. Su cabeza aun tenía unas dudas y confusiones que no se atrevió a preguntarle a su progenitor.

Cerró los ojos. Y su mete empezó a volar.

-¡que mierda!- de un solo impulso su cuerpo se levanto, dejándolo sentado en gran cama.

¡Mil veces mierda!, ¿Cómo demonios podía estar pensando esas cosas?, ¡era su hermana! Por dios…

_"¡Mételo en la cabeza, Natsu. ¡ES TU HERMANA!"_- pensó

Se recostó de nuevo en su cama, volvió a ponerse los audífonos que habían caído a causa de su gran movimiento.

Le era imposible cerrar los ojos y no ver a la chica que había conocido hoy en la mañana y que por algún juego del destino resulto ser su hermana. Se maldijo por haber tenido esos pensamientos tan inapropiados acerca de su hermana, pero… es que… ella era tan endemoniadamente hermosa que su mente solo al verla empezó a soñar despierto con ella.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para que la imagen de la chica se mostrar mucho más clara que la primera vez. Pero esta vez no eran pensamientos pervertidos, sino, pensamientos de lo bella que resulto ser su hermana, su cabello, sus ojos, y todo le había encantado. Para él, ella era perfecta, como la perfecta rosa inglesa.

¡Listo!, tenía que admitirlo… se sintió atraído por ella desde el primer momento que la vio, de eso no había duda.

Era domingo, sin duda el mejor día de descanso que supuestamente debió de pasarla tirado en la cama durmiendo por la resaca de 4 días de locura, pero, ¡dios! ¡Estaba muerto!, tenía unas ojeras muy notorias, su cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo estaba en muere.

De nuevo su mente empezó a dibujar el rostro de su hermana.

-¡ya es suficiente!- grito para el mismo. Se sentó en su cama, extendió su mano agarrando un objeto que se encontraba muy cerca de él, uno no muy grande.

_"el último recurso de sacarme a esa rubia de la cabeza"_- pensó.

Aquel objeto se encontraba cubierto por una funda negra, era una guitarra.

La saca de su funda, era de un color negro con blanco. La garro con sumo cuidado, la acomodo y empezó a tocar.

_**"you and me"**_ era la canción que estaba tocando y cantando.

_**cause it`s you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
and it`s you and me and all of the people  
and i don`t know why,  
i can`t kepp my eyes off of you**_

all of the thing , that i want to say  
just aren`t coming out rigth  
i`m tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
i don`t know where to go from here

_**Traducción:**_

_**(Porque tú y yo y toda las demás personas  
No tienen nada que hacer, nada que perder,  
Tú y yo y toda las personas...  
No dejo de pensar en ti  
No puedo cerrar mis ojos**_

Todo lo que hago, todo lo que siento  
Parece estar solo dentro de mí  
Quiero viajar a las estrellas,  
No te puedo quitar de mi cabeza,  
No puedo alejarme de aquí.)

Las gotas de agua que caían por su cuerpo, era realmente relajante. Había estado más de 5 horas sentada en el avión y, aunque se encontraba sin hacer nada en el asiento, el simple hecho estar sin hacer nada por más de 5 horas, era estresante y a la vez triste… ¿triste?, si, era muy triste su vida.

Agarro la toalla que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella, se la envolvió por el cuerpo y salió de la ducha.

¡Mierda!, se olvidó la otra toalla para el cabello.

-tonta- se dijo a sí misma- bueno... tendré que ir mojando el suelo.- respiro hondo.

Empezó a secarse con la toalla.

Una vez ya seca, decidió cambiarse poniéndose un conjunto de ropa no tan incomodo ni tan apretado como el que llevaba antes.

El conjunto de ropa consistía un buzo color plomo no tan suelto y una blusa manga cero color rojos.

-no de nuevo-de nuevo se había olvidado algo muy importante- Lucy serás tonta.

Acababa de olvidar sus zapatillas. Realmente ese no era su día.  
Suspiro cansada.

Recién acababa de llegar a su nueva casa y ya estaba cansada, ¡era increíble! Como la vida jugaba con ella. Increíblemente interesante.

Ya lista para poder salir solo con medias y con el pelo totalmente mojado, goteando y haciendo que su blusa se mojara.

Abrió la puerta del baño, saco su cabeza fijándose si había alguien en el pasillo, pero sus miedos fueron tranquilizados al ver que en el pasillo no se encontraba ni una mosca.

Emprendió un paso lento hacia su nueva habitación.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos y hasta ahora no lograba encontrar su bendita habitación

-¡perfecto!, ahora estoy perdida en mi propia casa-

_**cause it`s you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
and it`s you and me and all of the people **_

El sonido de una guitarra y la voz e un ángel cantar se escucho en todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto- es… es…es hermoso- se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos para poder sentir la dulce melodía de la voz que escuchaba.

_**and i don`t know why,  
i can`t kepp my eyes off of you**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Lucy estaba maravillada con la voz que oía en aquellos momentos. Cada paso que daba hacia delante la voz se escuchaba con mucha más claridad.  
_  
__**all of the thing , that i want to say  
just aren`t coming out rigth  
**_

Detuvo su paso en seco. Miro la puerta que se encontraba a su delante estaba semi abierta y la voz del ángel se oía con muchas más fuerza.

_**i`m tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning**_

Agacho un poco su cabeza pegándola un poco a la puerta, quedando así su oído izquierdo casi pegado a la puerta. Su cabello mojado goteaba ahora en el suelo y no en su blusa, cada gota que caí hacia un pequeño ruido y charco en el suelo de madera. Pero eso no le importo, solo quería seguir escuchando la hermosa melodía que escuchaba.

**[**_**b]cause it`s you and me  
and all of the people  
with nothing to do , nothing to prove  
and it`s you and me and all of the people  
and i don`t know why  
i can`t kepp my eyes off of you**_[/b]

No era tonto, y sabía perfectamente que había alguien detrás de su puerta espiando. Lo más seguro era que su "querido" padre estuviera espiando su forma de tocar la guitarra y la forma en la que cantaba para luego darle una muy agradable sorpresa que dolería mucho si no llegaba a esquivarlo.

_**what day is it, and it what month ,  
this clock never seemed to alive.**_

Dejo de rozar las cuerdas de la guitarra en sus dedos. La canción había terminado.

Una vez terminada la canción, como un rayo agarro el control de la TV que está a su costado y la tiro hacia la puerta.

Si era su padre, estaba seguro que el impacto del control remoto contra la madera de la puerta lo dejaría sordo y sin ganas de darle un regalo. De eso estaba seguro.

Pero se equivoco. Una vez más.

-¡auch!- escucho una voz detrás de la puerta seguido de una caída.

La puerta se abrió por el movimiento de la caída de la persona.

-¿Luce?- la sorpresa del chico se podía ver a kilómetros.

A unos centímetros de él se encontraba una rubia sentada con los ojos cerrados y sobándose la parte lastimada por la caída.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Por qué tiraste eso? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME LLAMAS LUCE?! –Dijo con un tic en la cabeza mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y todavía se sobaba la parte lastimada. 

* * *

**[TO BE CONTINUED] :3**

¡Bien! ¡Este viernes con toda energía! ¡Primero el manga de FT con Gruvia y con un Silver, ¿Gray es su hijo o qué ******? D: Bueno, también vengo con la actualización de "¡Mi molesta y sexy IMOUTO! Espero que les haya gustado :3 y perdón si hay otro error que no sea la ortografía u.u dentro de dos o cuatro días actualizo!

Contestacion de reviews owo:

**-–Srigneel: **Lo siento, pero era el mejor para ese papel x'D Además, puede que cambie de papel en cualquier momento…¿Quién sabe? Todo es impredecible e.e Aquí tienes la continuación

**–Zy System: **¡Gracias-des~! ¡Gracias por la corta espera de la continuación!

**–Neko Heartgneel: **Tsuki: Muchas gracias ^3^7 Por agradecimiento ten un chocolate-deshu 3/! Tobiume: *Aura de demonio* ¿Qué estas haciendo Tsuki-CHAAN? ¿REGALANDO COSAS-DECHU? Tsuki: ¡N-N-N—N-N-NOOO! *Le da rápido los chocolates y corre gaymente escapando de si misma* Momoka y Yurie: De todas maneras, ¡Muchas gracias…! ¡Neko-chan! *Dijeron con brillo en los ojos*

**–Carlie-chan: **Enserio? Te alegras solo por ser el primer review de mi versión con esa idea estúpida? QwQ ¡Grashias-des! Es verdad, se esta poniendo interesante. Pero…¡Hay cosas más interesantes en este Fanfic \(^o^)3! 

* * *

.

.

¡Nos leemos luegoo~!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!

_¡Tsuki-chan se despideeeeeeeeeeeeee-desu!_

**¡Tobiume-tan también-dechu!**

_Momoka no tiene ganas…*Bostezo* la próxima vez… *haciendo de vaga*_

¡Yuri-chii se va para leer el manga otra vez-des! *-*


	4. Instituto -Parte 1-

Vengo con un nuevo capítulo! Perdón per la tardanza :c actualizaré en un rato (Cuatro días máximo)

**Capítulo 3: Instituto [parte 1]**

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?, ¿Por qué tiraste eso?- le grito

Natsu aun mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, su boca se abrió un poco por la gran sorpresa que se acababa de llevar. Realmente eso no se lo hubiese esperado, estaba bien creído que la persona que estaba detrás de su puerta era su padre y no su hermana.

-yo…yo…- sus labios no lograba pronunciar nada.

Lucy dejo sobarse la zona afectada por la caída, se paro del suelo mojado poniéndose de pie pero justo en ese momento… volvió a caer.

-jajaja…- la risa del peli rosa se escucho por toda la habitación.- aparte de rubia oxigenada, eres tonta.

-¡qué has dicho, imbécil!- grito Lucy desde el suelo.

-Rubia oxigenada, tonta y aparte sorda… jajaja. Gran combinación- Natsu esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Si te escuche cabeza de chicle descerebrado!- Lucy solo lo miro seriamente.

-¡ya! ¡Como digas Rubia!- Natsu borro su sonrisa maléfica y camino en dirección a Lucy.

Se dirigió hacia ella con paso lento. Lucy aun se encontraba en el suelo mirándolo con mucha cautela las acciones del peli rosado.

Se encontraba ya muy cerca de ella, estaba yendo hacia ella con la intención de ofrecerle la mano para que se pueda levantar y no vuelva a resbalarse con el agua del suelo que estaba hecho un charco a causa de las gotas que resbalaban del cabello de Lucy, hizo que también el callera.

-jajaja… ¿siempre fuiste así de idiota?- pregunto Lucy aguantando la risa.

Natsu solo la miro.

Lucy ante la mirada de su hermano mayor dejo de reír. Natsu realmente intimidaba.

El peli rosado tomo la iniciativa de pararse primero; esta vez si no se cayó. Ya parado, le extendió la mano a su hermana.

Lucy al ver la actitud de Natsu dirigió su mano a la de él y de un rápido movimiento desvió la mano de su hermano con un golpe agudo.

-no necesito tu ayuda.- la voz de Lucy era fría.

Se paro delante de Natsu. Le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a su hermano, quien se encontraba aun sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia.

-aunque… no soy mal agradecida- fingió una sonrisa- gracias por haberme hecho reír, hermanito.- la voz de Lucy cambio completamente. Eso lo dejo atónico… la voz de Lucy era sin duda fuerte pero…ahora… su voz era totalmente diferente. Paso de ser una voz grave a una de chica exageradamente femenina.

-¿Por qué hablas con esa voz?-

-¿Cuál hermanito?- y de nuevo estaba esa voz…

-¡esa!- Natsu alzó su voz.

-mmm… no te entiendo hermanito- ¡o dios! Esta mujer si le sacaba de quicio.

-¡esa! ¡la que estas usando ahora!- grito

-aaaa... Esta hermanito- sonrió

-¡si. Esa!- volvió a gritar

-¡no me grites imbécil!- grito la Oji Chocolate

-¡te grito porque me da la gana! ¡¿Algún problema?!- Natsu no estaba tomando esta pequeña discusión como algo serio. Le hacía mucha gracia ver a su hermana molesta, aunque fue ella quien comenzó.

-¡¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?! ¡Maldito chicle!- Lucy estaba que se encendía en fuego

-¡NO ME DIGAS CHICLE! ¡RUBIA OXIGENADA DE MIERDA!

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES RUBIA OXIGENADA?!

-no veo otra por acá-

-¡perro!

-¡¿pero quién habla?!- lo dijo con mucha ironía en su voz

¡Ok! Eso era suficiente! Está bien que la llamara "Rubia oxigenada" pero que la llamara "perra" ¡ERA EL COLMO!... aunque realmente no lo dijo con sus palabras pero trato de hacer entender que ella era una…una… perra.

De un rápido movimiento Lucy termino dándole un codazo en el estomago del peli rosado.  
Ichigo se agacho por el dolor de su estómago.

-¡yo no soy una perra!- con la misma velocidad que le había proporcionado el codazo también le dio un rodillazo en su…bueno en… "donde más le duele a un hombre".

Lucy salió de la habitación de Natsu como alma que lleva el diablo.

-maldita…- Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo torciéndose de dolor.

* * *

-ese maldito… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?!- Lucy estaba hecha una fiera- pero me las va pagar… me las va a pagar.-

Llego a su habitación sin darse cuenta.

-¡vaya!, parece que la pelea con ese idiota sirvió de algo- entro a su habitación.

Se dirigió a su armario, lo abrió y saco una toalla. Empezó a secarse el cabello que aun se encontraba mojado.

-¡aaaa!, ¡LO ODIO!-grito Lucy secándose en cabello.

Se tiro a su cama con la pura intención de querer dormir un poco, pero le fue imposible, el rostro de Natsu se dibujo en su mente.

_"maldición…"_

¡Lo que le faltaba! Que su imaginación le esté jugando juegos tontos. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero esta vez si no se dibujo el rostro de su hermano, eso le alegro. No quería estar recordando a cada rato su horrible cara con el ceño fruncido, era irritante.  
Pero… ahora que lo pensaba, "¿horrible cara?", no… para nada… Natsu era sin duda un chico muy apuesto, quizás uno de los hombres más sexys que había visto. Su cabello rosa combinaba perfectamente con su carácter de "chico malo", sus ojos verdes penetrantes hacían que él se viera más rudo, y ni hablar de su cuerpo… era como…

-¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!- abrió sus ojos de golpe.- mejor me voy a dormir… mi cabeza no está funcionando bien-

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez si logro relajar su mente.

No paso mucho para que la rubia cayera en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba de nuevo recostado en su cama, miró su reloj de mano, era las 4:00 pm. Casi era la hora del té.  
Volvió a agarrar el Ipod para poder escuchar su música y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Se puso como sea los audífonos, esta vez sí estaba seguro que no terminaría pensando situaciones tan "pervertidamente" de su hermana.

Cerró los ojos para poder relajarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, cuando la vio por primera vez pensó una y mil cosas de ella, todas con un significado muy "sucio" para una adolescente de su edad. Bueno… la verdad era, que, ella era una chica muy linda, y el poco conocimiento que él había adquirido en su adolescencia le hacía pensar que todas las mujeres "lindas" siempre terminaban siendo una regaladas, como el caso de su novia Lisanna. Que ni bien el entro al instituto, Lisanna sé le regalo por completo. ¡Claro que él no se negó!, ¡era un hombre! Y los deseos carnales que había desarrollado para su edad, lo explicaba todo.

Pero ella, su hermana, era diferente. Muy diferente…

Lucy había sido la primera mujer que le había tirado un buen golpe que aun le dolía, también era la primera mujer al que él consideraba realmente "simpática", la primera que no callo rendida a sus pies, la primera que lo había insultado y golpeado muy fuerte.

En conclusión: **Lucy era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte.**

Quizás todavía tendría aun mas virtudes maravillosas que la harían aun mas "única", pero por ahora, con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola para el… ella era perfecta.

"Lástima que sea su hermana"

Si…su hermana. Por la que tendría que estar velando por ella, por su felicidad.

Su felicidad…

Al pensar en eso, se pregunto lo que realmente le haría feliz a Lucy. De repente era muy fácil adivinar lo que la hiciera feliz, ella era una mujer, y todo lo que las mujeres querían era sin duda estar casadas con el hombre de su vida, tener hijos, tener una linda casa, en pocas palabras: formar una familia.

_"el hombre de su vida"_

Se altero… ¡nadie tenía el derecho de tenerla! ¡Ella era de él y de nadie más! ¡Nadie sería suficiente para ella!... ni el mismo….

¡Ya era suficiente!...De verdad debía sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, solo lo confundían.

-mejor será dormir…- se dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.-

* * *

TOC TOC- (sonido de la puerta)

-¿Quién?-respondió desde adentro.

-joven Natsu, su padre lo quiere ver. Está en la sala tomando el té.- dijo la persona detrás de la puerta

-ya bajo- como pudo se levanto de su cama, se miro al espejo que se encontraba a unos centímetros de él.

Lo que vio le gusto.

Ya no tenía esas horribles ojeras, su rostro estaba como siempre.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y luego salió en dirección hacia la sala donde lo esperaba su padre.

Una vez ahí, entro y vio que su padre estaba conversando muy animadamente con Lucy, quien no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Eso también le hizo sonreír.

-¿para qué me llamabas?- pregunto Natsu entrando a la sala

-siéntate- le dijo su padre

El hiso caso y se sentó junto a su hermana

-primero que nada espero que lo que les diga no les vaya molestar. En especial a ti Natsu –Dijo Igneel.

-….- los dos hermanos no supieron que decir así que el padre prosiguió.

-Lucy ira contigo al mismo instituto y estará en tu mismo salón

A Natsu le cayó la noticia como balde agua fría.

Supuestamente el estaba planeando ignorar cualquier contacto con ella para así poder sacarla de su mente y el instituto sería perfecto, pues no la vería casi toda la mañana. Ya iba a tener suficiente verla todos los días en su casa y ahora también tendría que verla en el instituto.

-por mi está bien- respondió Lucy- pero… ¿por qué en el mismo salón?, si Natsu es un año mayor que yo.-pregunto

-bueno… veras Lucy… resulta que aquí mi estúpido hijo, repitió un año.- dijo el padre

-aaaah… eso explica porque Natsu es así de bruto- dijo Lucy

-¡cállate Rubia Oxigenada!- le grito Natsu

-¡cierra el pico tu, Salamander!- le devolvió.

-maldita zo…- no pudo completar la frase porque su padre se le lanzo con un puñete, mandándolo a la pared.

-¡¿Qué te pasa viejo loco?! ¡Pretendes matarme!- grito Natsu desde la pared

-¡Te lo mereces por insultar a tu hermana! ¡Idiota!- le grito su padre con lágrimas chistosas en sus ojos.

-¡pero ella comenzó!

-¡esa no es escusa par que la insultes!

Y siguieron peleando por un largo rato, mientras Lucy miraba con una muy grande sonrisa de felicidad.

_"me alegra de haber venido con papa, creo que mi vida será mucha más tranquila aquí.__  
No como cuando vivía con mama"_- pensó.

**_~To be continued~_**

¡Yei! Capítulo 3 e.e Enserio perdón por la tardanza, ah cierto. Aquí les dejo el adelanto que puso la autora original ewe Acuerden se que este Fanfic no es mío y le pertenece a Alessa_21 o Ale_21 n.n ESTO ES IMPORTANTE LEANLO: Bueno, no sé si lo dije anteriormente (lo olvide xD) Pero este Fic está escrito hasta el 11, desde el 12 YO estaré escribiendo con mis ideas ewe ADELANTO:

-¿ella es tu hermana?-pregunto - no se parece en nada a ti.

-si lo sé- respondió Natsu

- sin duda tu hermana es una belleza- los ojos del chico mostraban mucha lujuria- la voy a ser mía- aparentemente él lo dijo para él solo, pero no contó con que Natsu escucho lo que había dicho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Natsu se encontraba encima del muchacho golpeando lo una y otra vez.

-¡no vuelvas a decir eso, hijo de puta! !Si no quieres que te rompa la cara!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Este Fic no tiene Pov's ewe Solo quería decir eso

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!

**ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE nwn ¡ACUERDEN!**


End file.
